xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Crystal Glasses
"The Crystal Glasses" is the seventeenth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Matt Danner and written by Brian Swenlin. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on October 2, 2004. Plot The episode starts off with the monks meditating. Their meditation is interrupted by Dojo who is in agony over his Shen Gong Wu rash. Dojo explains that several Shen Gong Wu are about to reveal themeselves, with the first being the Crystal Glasses. The Monkw travel to Russia in order to find the glasses. Along the way, they meet Vlad, a cart vendor who sells them a temporary remody to Dojos rash. He then points them to a temple where the glasses are. After arriving to the temple and seeing the glasses, the Monks are ambushed by Jack Spicer who attempts to steal the Wu from them. He however falls off and lands on Vlads cart, destroying it. After running off, the monks ask Vlad if he would like to become a Xiaolin Dragon, to which he accepts. Later at the temple, Vlad is introduced to Master Fung who welcomes him. Being the lowest ranking, Raimundo has Vlad do all his chores, to which Vlad gladly accepts. Afterwards the monks wish to try out the glasses, fighting over them, however Master Fung has a solution. The winner of the glasses can try out the Wu., however due to the glasses granting the user to see into the future, no one can beat Fung. Later on Raimundo steals them, and wears them behind a pair of shades. He then outsmarts Omi in a challenge thanks to the glasses. When Omi tries to return them to the temple, Vlad convinces him to wear the glasses. The glasses show him a future where he is the master of Evil, the world is destroyed and his friends are imprisoned. Omi decides to leave the temple, and thanks to Vlad, who is revealed to be working for Jack, he leaves alone where no one will find him, however using the Crystal Glasses, Raimundo finds where he is. They retreave Omi and head out for the stash of Wu that has revealed itself. In the Cave Vlad, Jack, and his bots fight Kimiko Raimundo, and Clay beating them. Right before collecting the last Wu, Vlad reveals the plan, which angers Omi and causes him to break out and challenge Vlad in a showdown for the Wushu Helmet. Omi defeats Vlad using the power of wate, winning him the Wushu Helmet aswell as the rest of the stash. Shen Gong Wu Crystal Glasses The Crystal Glasses are a Shen Gong Wu that allows the wearer to see into the future, near or distant. They show the future as long as are worn. They show flase futures when used with the Reversing Mirror. They were found on a statue in Russia. Wushu Helmet The Wushu Hemlet is a Shen Gong Wu that protects the weaer from anything. It can withstand any blow including that from other Wu. It can also be used when reviving Mala Mala Jong. It was in a cave with many more unidentified Shen Gong Wu. Xiaolin Showdown References Category:Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown